Irreplaceable
by Kafira-chan
Summary: Bones got wasted because of bad news. Kirk is doing his best to help his best friend. Emotions ensue.


I walked into the bar on the Spacebase we were currently docked at for repairs, my eyes quickly taking in all of the people and searching out my crew members. I found my best friend and CMO slumped over at the bar, nursing a bourbon and already very drunk. I walked through the crowds, waiving at the people who yelled greetings of 'Captain' as I made my way to Bones.

I sat down on a barstool right next to Bones, ordering bourbon for myself before turning my attention to the drunken man next to me. From the look of complete hopelessness on his face I knew something was wrong. "What's wrong Bones?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Turning to look at me he gave me a drunken grin that didn't reach his eyes. "Jim! Captain! So glad you could come drink with me." He swayed drunkenly on his stool until I reached out to steady him.

"Bones? Leonard. Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." I pleaded, making him look up at me when I said his real name. Tears filled his eyes as he finished the bourbon in his hands making my heart clench. I hated to see my best friend in so much pain. I would give anything to make him happy.

"My ex is getting remarried. I got a message today about it. That doesn't bother me. I don't love her. I don't know if I ever did but what does bother me is the fact that she wants to revoke my privileges to see Joanne." Tears flowed down his cheeks as he explained, my arm wrapping around his shoulders. "She thinks that seeing me will affect Joanne's bonding with her new stepfather." Against my better judgment I ordered him another bourbon. I thought he needed it more than he needed being sober.

"We will figure something out. She will not take your daughter away from you, not if there is anything I can do about it." It sounded like simply words used for soothing him but I meant every word. I would find a way to make sure he still got to see his daughter whenever we were on earth.

As Bones started to sway slightly I figured he had drunken enough and it was time to get him back to the Enterprise. "Let's go." I wrapped my arm around his waist and heaved him up off his stool and half carried him out of the bar, ignoring the cat-calls from my crew.

Once I got Bones back onboard the Enterprise I took him straight to his room and laid him down in his bed. He was barely awake when I got back from the bathroom with a cold, wet washcloth. Putting the washcloth on his forehead made him stir and look at me with a sad smile.

"I don't want to lose her Jim. I can't lose my daughter." With that he passed out cold. I took a deep breath, feeling my heart go out to him. I sat on his bed, stroking his hair gently as I looked down at him.

"I will not let you lose your daughter Bones. I will do anything in my power, the power of the Enterprise, and Starfleet to keep you and your daughter connected." I whispered quietly as I stroked his hair. I knew I was in love with my best friend. The feeling I was having that suggested I would do anything to make him happy just supported that.

I drifted off to sleep as I sat next to Bones, stroking his hair gently to offer what comfort I could. It wasn't until Bones woke up with a moan of pain that I woke. Bones threw his arm over his eyes in pain and rolled over a little, ordering the computer to dim the lights. I chuckled.

"Have a hangover Bones?" I smirked, covering up the fact that I felt horrible for my friend. He used his other hand to try and hit me before slowly uncovering his face and looking up at me in confusion.

"Jim? What are you doing here?" His voice was thick with sleep and pain from the hangover but he was looking at me curiously.

I fought against a blush. I don't know what it is about Bones that brings out the shy side of me but he can do it with little effort and no knowledge on his part. "I dragged you back from the bar on the Starbase where you had gotten plastered and I fell asleep watching over you." I was honest in what I said. I saw no point in lying to my best friend; I just wouldn't tell him everything. "I meant what I said last night though. I won't let your ex take away your daughter."

He covered his eyes again, this time to hide the tears. "Thank you Jim." I heard the tears in his voice and it killed me so I started stroking his hair again. I already had a plan for making his ex let him keep seeing his daughter. As soon as I left here I would be putting it into motion.

"Anything for you Bones." With that I kissed his forehead and stood up, amazed that I had actually kissed him, even if it was just his forehead. "Try to sleep off that hangover and I'll see you later." I left his room, my face burning with embarrassment and I headed straight for my cabins.

Once I reached my cabins I made a phone call. I called Bones' ex-wife and used my captain's voice when starting the convocation. "I will make this quick. You will not be taking Leonard's daughter away from him. I don't care what your reasons are, you are breaking his heart. We both know it is not for Joanne's benefit that you are doing this. You are doing this to hurt Bones. I will not allow this to continue. If you continue to try and hurt Bones I will use whatever resources I have, which will astound you, to make sure you never can again. That is not a threat, it is a promise." With that I disconnected the call.

From the look on her face I knew I had made my point and it would work. She would leave Bones alone. "You really did that for me? Why?" I jumped and turned to look towards the door where Bones was standing, eyes wide with shock.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "I told you I would. You are my best friend Bones. I won't let some bitch break your heart over and over again just because she finds joy in toying with you." Bones walked closer to me and sat down on my bed in what I could only call shock. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

He didn't reply, instead my gruff, sarcastic CMO threw his arms around me, hugging me tightly. "Thank you." I hugged him back, pulling him tight against me and stroking his back gently.

"I would do anything for you Bones." I whispered quietly, pulling him tighter against me. Without realizing what I was saying I murmured, "I love you Bones."

Bones pulled away and looked at me in shock, realizing what I said I let go of him and pulled away. "I'm so sorry Bones. I didn't mean to say that. You were never supposed to know." I stood up and retreated away from him, turning away so I couldn't see his face.

I heard him get up and I thought he was going to leave. I didn't expect Bones to come up behind me and grab my shoulders. "Jim? Jim dammit what do you mean you love me?" I turned to face him and saw the hope, the worry, the need in his eyes. I could almost dare to believe.

"I mean that I love you Bones. I am in love with you, have been for awhile now." I whispered, scared of losing my best friend.

I didn't have anything to fear. Bones wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me down into a hard, quick kiss. It was short but it was everything I imagined kissing Bones would be like. It was perfect. "I love you too Jim." I wrapped my arms around his waist, grinning brightly as I leaned forward to kiss him again. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, pressing my lips hard against his. He kissed back just as hard, desperation in both of our motions as I lick across his lips gently, asking for entrance which he allows. He tasted of the bourbon he was drinking last night, toothpaste, and something so uniquely Bones it made me moan.

When breathing became a requirement I pulled back, panting hard and rested my forehead against his. "I love you so much Bones."

"I love you to Jim. I love you so much more than I can ever say." I smiled at Bones and he returned it with a look of pure happiness, much happier than I had seen him in a very long time. I knew at that moment everything would be alright. Bones would be able to see his daughter, the Enterprise was on a good string of missions where no one had been hurt, and best of all I had told Bones I loved him and he returned my affections.

"You are irreplaceable to me Bones. Never forget that. I will always do my best to make you happy."


End file.
